Once Upon A Time
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: Musical: Selenity (Rini) is eighteen, and is being forced to choose a suitor and future king for the Earth. The problem is, she wants to fall in love, and no one wants to fall in love with her. Elios is the son of a priest... *Complete*
1. The Princess

All characters belong to Naoko and all of those other people who own Sailor Moon. I only own Elios' mother and father, as well as Leiah. Another thing, I have written this story completely, and if you guys tell me to put up more, I will, but I do not want to take up space.  
Elios is Helios, and Selenity is Rini, if you think that she is a little spore, or that he is stupid, I do not want to hear about that! ************************************************************************  
  
Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess and a priest's handsome son. They had never met, and only knew of each other because of a common link through the princess' father, King Endymoin, and the heir's father, Eriosu. King Endymoin was the King of Earth, and Queen Serenity was the Queen of the Moon. Their daughter, Princess Selenity, was beautiful, charming, and lonely. There had always been something missing in the eighteen-year-old's life, a space that needed filling. Selenity had pink hair, and garnet colored eyes, but everyone noticed the streaks of silver that were multiplying in it day by day. Her own mother had started as a blonde, but she now had completely silver hair, just as Selenity's hair would someday turn a pinkish shade of silver. The garnet eyes that she bore were gaining more wisdom with the change in her hair color, and many thought that it was actually because of the strange new hue. Many suitors had come to wed her, and many had left with very low spirits. It wasn't that the princess was mean, it was the fact that she was not in love with any of them. "Selenity, must I constantly reason with you the fact that your marriage is to be of convenience? Love is not a part of it." The queen said, and that was normal, and Selenity would reply with a fiery insult. Today though, it was not the same as so many times before.  
  
"Being in love  
Is of course my favorite dream  
Oh yes  
  
I've been in love  
More than anybody else has  
I guess  
  
My first love  
Heroically ran the streetcar  
I tingled with every clang clang  
  
Next I fell for the principal  
But oh that teacher who sang  
In the glowind  
  
Knee deep in love  
What a lovely dream and yet  
Somehow  
  
Me deep in love's  
Only half of what I'm longing for now  
I still love my being in love with someone  
But tell me  
Why couldn't there be  
Somebody being in love with me?  
  
All I want is a plain man  
All I want is a modest man  
A quiet man  
A gentleman  
A straight-forward and honest man to sit with me  
In a cottage  
Somewhere in the country of Japan  
  
And I would like him to be  
More interested in me  
Than he is in himself  
And more interested in us  
Than in me  
  
And if occasionally he pondered  
What makes Shakespeare and Beethoven great  
Him I could love 'till I die  
Him  
I could love  
'Till I die  
  
Being in love  
What a lovely dream  
And yet  
Somehow  
Me deep in love's  
Only half of what I'm longing for now  
So then at night I'll be in bed dreaming  
And hoping that someday there'll be  
Just once!  
Somebody being in love  
With me!" © Meredith Wilson, though things have been changed for the purpose of this  
book 


	2. The Priest's Son

The priest's son had no such problems however. His name was Elios, and he already had silver hair, but it was tinged with blue. It had been that way for almost two years, and he was just about to turn twenty when his blue eyes blinked, and then opened with a deep golden shade instead. Elios had absolutely no problems finding love, but the question was that of keeping it, and not finding it. Since he was thirteen, he'd had too many sweethearts to count. Now, his eye settled upon one girl in particular, and her name was Leiah. He and Leiah had been going out for a few months now, and he was thinking about her as he walked down the deserted hallway to his parents' office. "We can't just tell Elios to stop dating her." That piqued his interest as he scowled about the comment. "My friend Serenity says that her daughter is declining all offers from the suitors because none of them are interested in being in love with her, nor she with them. Sure, the princes like her, but none want to be that close to her."  
"So you're saying that we should give him a nudge?" Elios gave up his hiding place and angrily slammed the door behind him. "Do not meddle in my personal affairs, I am no child!" His mother turned, and her brows shot up. "So good of you to join us, but your intrusion shall be short lived. My dear friend Serenity has a daughter in distress, and you will see if you can help her." At first, he just gave her a quizzical look, but then caught on to her meaning. "You want me to court someone I have never even met! I cannot do that, especially since I like Leiah." The last part fell on deaf ears as he fell through a portal to the surface of the Earth. In front of him was a set of double doors, and he rang the doorbell, trying to banish the thoughts of yelling at his parents. "How may I help you? You are here to see the princess I presume?" He nodded and entered the giant palace. I will get my mother for this! There is no way that I will fall for the princess. "You must be here for the ball, please come this way." She had silver hair with bluish streaks in it, and strange garnet colored eyes. "Who are you?" He asked intrigued, as he had immediately become attracted to her.  
  
Selenity looked at him incredulously. "Who are you?" He returned her look. "Did I not ask you?" Something was off about this, and they both knew it. "Hmm, and I thought that you were a suitor, my name is Princess Selenity." His eyes widened for just a second, then he said; "I am Priest Elios, or just Elios if you prefer, and this is going to sound stupid, but my mother made me come here." It sounded like their mothers could switch places, and nothing would change. "I see, well, I personally do not want to have to deal with choosing a husband, so to humor my mother, I can help you out if you need it." Real smooth Selenity. "Thanks for the offer." They entered the ball, and for some reason, Elios said; "How about you give me a chance?" Selenity shook her head. "How about you just leave me alone?" He sighed. "Fair enough." Looking a bit miffed, the princess left, and started arguing with someone in Lunarian, who was likely, her mother. Elios walked off, and soon, there were girls talking about him. "Naturally." He muttered and looked at the singer. She had blonde hair, and sky blue eyes; she was also talented. Her voice was a mixture of classical, pop, and opera, all blended into an awesome tune with heavy bass and woodwinds. Deciding that it was impossible to keep his vow, Elios talked to the singer on her break, and they arranged something. "Too bad you like the princess, it is sweet of you to do this for her."  
"Hey, I have dated too many girls to not look to the future; if it doesn't work, you will be the first to know." With that, she walked off and he went back to his room. 


	3. Seduction of the Reluctant Princess

A few weeks later, after making no progress whatsoever with the stubborn princess, he set his and the singer's plan in gear at that night's ball. Elios tapped Selenity on the shoulder and received an icy glare. "What do you want?"  
"I want you to give me a chance." He said honestly, and she turned away. A microphone was slid into his hand, and he winked at the singer.  
"If you change you mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me!"  
Selenity rolled her eyes and turned away. Throughout the whole thing, almost everyone thought that it was choreographed.  
"If you need me  
Let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down."  
Elios caught her chin, and everyone looked on in speechlessness. In the corner, the queen smiled at his attempt.  
"If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me."  
Again, she pulled away, and he went around her, and tilted her chin upward.  
"Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't not lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try."  
She looked to be yielding a bit, but Elios couldn't tell. He was only sure that this had never happened to her before.  
"We can go dancing  
We can go walking  
As long as we're together  
Listen to some music  
Maybe just talking  
You'd get to know me better."  
Selenity knew that she was showing her emotions too much, and held them back. She wanted to get to know him, and she was even.  
"'Cause you know I got  
So much that I want to do  
When I dream  
I'm in love with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there."  
Was that true! Selenity was becoming embarrassed, and all of her friends were giggling and nodding at her.  
"Afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I want you so."  
That part had been blatant the moment he started to court her.  
"If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me!"  
For the first time, Elios knew that he was getting through to her, and that he had formed a good plan.  
"If you need me  
Let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down."  
She, being a teenager would need someone to lean on, and Elios was ready to help her in that way.  
"If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me!"  
Selenity realized that she really did want to fall in love now, so she decided that she just might give in.  
"Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't not lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try."  
Take a chance on me!"  
Yes, she would let him try, and hope that he would win her heart at the  
same time. Now wasn't the right time to give in however. "Oh come on,  
give me a break!" She muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to  
hear.  
  
"Take a chance on me."  
Elios saw behind the façade, and knew that it was all an act now, ad that he should wrap it up relatively quickly.  
"Oh you can take your time baby  
I'm in no hurry  
I know I'm gonna get you."  
So it was part of the song, but it made him look a bit cocky. "You'd just hurt me." This time, she sort of meant it.  
"Baby don't worry."  
He took her chin and shook his head. "I'm not gonna let you." Selenity said firmly, and he was a bit taken aback.  
"Let me tell you now  
Our love could be strong enough  
To last when things get rough  
That's magic."  
All of the walls were falling, and that made her feel vulnerable.  
"You say that I waste my time  
But I can't get you off my mind  
And I think you know  
That I love you so."  
Selenity thought she might love him too.  
"If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me!"  
Everyone felt that the song was going to go out with a bang, as it was common knowledge that Selenity had brushed Elios off without a second thought for the last few weeks.  
"Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try."  
© Bjorn Ulaveus and Benny Anderson, though again, tweaked  
  
"I'll have to think." Elios cut her off and kissed her and her eyes went wide, then settled as they closed. The people clapped, and she felt her cheeks go warm since her first kiss was in front of so many people. "Why me?" She whispered against his lips, and felt him smile a bit. "Honestly, I have no idea." Then, he pulled back, but he did not let go of her. 


	4. Everybody's Talking My Baby Down

Author's Note: If you own any of the songs used in this story, I would advise you to listen to them. Next chapter will be program R/R please! ************************************************************************ Elios smirked, but he immediately cursed himself when he saw a fuming Leiah in the audience. "I'll be right back." Leiah stormed out, and Selenity watched her go with him. "Go then, I trust you." He followed Leiah out, and caught her arm. "Leiah, I am sorry!" She turned and glared at him with venom in her eyes and voice. "I am not going to go out with you again!"  
"I never said anything about that!" Pulling her arm from his grasp, she started to sing.  
"I thought I knew you  
Thought that I knew you well  
We had a rhythm  
But I guess you never can tell."  
He was aware that she was slowly backing him into the ballroom.  
"Oh I learned early  
Never to ignore the signs  
You'll be forgiven  
It ain't worth that much to my mind."  
Elios was okay with that, but he was not okay with the fact that they would very soon be in the ballroom.  
"Lovin' you (was) so easy  
It's hard to say goodbye  
But if it's the way it goes it goes  
  
Just a page in my history  
Just another one of those mysteries  
One more lover that used to be  
If you think you're in my head  
You been seriously misled."  
Now, they were in the ballroom, and they had a rather large audience.  
"Loving somebody ain't your average 9 to 5  
It takes conviction it takes a will to survive  
I'm not somebody who commits the crime  
And leaves the scene  
But when I've been dissed  
I don't spend much time on what might've been  
I'm not about self-pity  
Your love did me wrong  
So I'm movin', movin' on  
  
Just a page in my history  
Just another one of those mysteries  
One more lover that used to be  
If you think you're in my head  
You been seriously misled."  
The king did not look to thrilled at the moment since his daughter was apparently in love with a player.  
"Just a page in my history  
Just another one of those mysteries  
One more lover that used to be  
If you think you're in my head  
You been seriously misled."  
© Jimmy Bralower and Peter Zizzo  
Then, she was gone, and he said; "I'll just be going now." And disappeared into his room.  
  
Selenity had been seriously thinking about Elios for the last week, and she kept returning to the night that she had allowed herself to fall in love with him. Every time she spoke to others, they said the same thing, and today was no different. "Princess, when are you going to drop that guy?"  
"I'm not!" She said sharply and took out her anger on the girl.  
"People are sayin'  
That boy is gonna hurt you  
His kind of love is not for real  
He's only playin'  
Foolin' with your heart girl  
But I know how he makes me feel  
And I don't need any other proof  
They just don't understand  
They don't know the truth."  
The poor girl was getting the brunt of it, and it was not even her fault!  
"Momma says he's bad for me  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
And all my friends doubt him  
Tell me I should live without him  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down."  
Unfortunately for the girl, it had to be said, and Selenity was finally saying it.  
"He's not like the others  
Nobody wants to see it  
They don't even wanna try  
Judge a book by its cover  
And you'll never know the story  
There's so much more than meets the eye  
Oh and I know his heart is true  
I don't need anyone  
To tell me what to do."  
Selenity made a thorough point of saying that he was being judged by what another person said.  
"Momma says he's bad for me  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
And all my friends doubt him  
Tell me I should live without him  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down.  
  
My sisters and my brothers  
Tell me I should find another  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
  
Oh but they can't feel his touch  
They can't feel his kiss  
They don't know what it's like to be loved like this  
I don't care about their point of view  
'Cause it's understood  
When the love is good  
Nothin' else is gonna do."  
Since she was in love, there was not turning back, and she had to make it clear that she had no intention of leaving Elios.  
"Momma says he's bad for me  
Poppa says I'll be sorry  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down  
And all my friends doubt him  
Tell me I should live without him  
Everybody's talkin' my baby down."  
©Arnie Roman and Russ Delsavo  
The girl stuttered until she was out of view. "I. I'm s. sorry, I didn't m. mean." Selenity shook her head. "I am the one who is sorry, I just couldn't hold it back." 


	5. The Program

*There is an audience **ABBA ***Celine Dion ****Phil Collins *****Michelle Branch ******Vanessa Carlton *******Josh Groban ********Shirley Jones  
  
The names of the writers are in the story, I hope that is who owns the songs! If not, I do not own these songs! 


	6. The Princess Tells

Elios knew that there were rumors about him, and a week ago, they were true, but now, he could not think of life without Selenity. Her very presence made his nerves blow up inside him. When she entered his room, he knew that she was there, and turned to meet her. "I don't know if I can do this Elios, everyone is talking about us and." He took her in his arms and silenced her with a kiss.  
"Now let me advise you on something.  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
  
You've heard me saying that temper was my only vice  
  
But now it isn't true  
  
Now everything is new  
  
And all I've learned has overturned  
  
I beg of you...  
  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
  
Lay all your love on me."  
  
She smiled and joined in, laughing a little at what came out of her mouth.  
  
"It was like shooting a sitting duck  
  
A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
  
I feel a kind of fear  
  
When I don't have you near  
  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
  
I beg you dear..."  
  
Elios sung again, and she blushed, because he made himself sound like he needed her, which in all honesty, he did.  
  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
  
Lay all your love on me  
  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
  
Lay all your love on me."  
  
He continued, and neither of them noticed that they were slowly edging towards the wall.  
  
"I've had a few little love affairs  
  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
  
I used to think that was sensible  
  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible."  
  
Selenity cut in again.  
  
"'Cause everything is new  
  
And everything is you  
  
And all I've learned has overturned  
  
What can I do..."  
  
Again, Elios sang the refrain.  
  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
  
Lay all your love on me  
  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
  
Lay all your love on me."  
Then, they were kissing, just as they had after the last time he sang. She almost melted with his touch. "Elios." Selenity murmured, and felt him pull back. "As much as I would like for you to stay, your absence will be noticed." Elios was holding her so tightly that she didn't think anyone could have torn her away. "I don't care anymore because. because  
"I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch."  
"Selenity I." She shook her head; this had to be said now.  
"To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine  
  
I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time  
  
So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time  
  
Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
  
Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please  
Say you love me too."  
©Aldo Nova  
"Selenity, I do love you, but I think that you should go now; you have been gone too long, and I am sure that someone has noticed." As if on cue, King Endymion's voice was heard outside. "You saw her go into his room? If that is true, this fling of theirs stops now!" The door swung open, and Selenity ducked down under a table, which Elios promptly pulled a chair up to and sat in front of. "Excuse me Elios, but I have heard rumors that my daughter is in here, but now that I see that she is not, I am terribly sorry to have bothered you."  
  
Then, the door closed again, and Elios helped Selenity up. "Go now, I do not want you to get in trouble." Naturally, his hands were not obeying his words, and he pulled her in again, capturing her mouth with his. Finally, he forced himself to pull back, and they made sure that it was safe for Selenity to leave.  
  
Later that night, Selenity retired to her rooms, and reflected on the past week. It had been like a light breeze flowing through her hair, and she realized that Elios made her feel like she was floating. The only problem was that he had a past as a player, and honestly, she did not know how she should respond. "Be rational Selenity, how many times have you been told to let go of the past?" Nonetheless, her words tumbled out like bricks.  
"I don't care what they think  
How they feel, or what they say  
You're everything, I never knew  
I always wanted, baby  
I've been warned, so many times  
They tell me I've ignored the signs  
  
But nobody knows you like I do  
The only one for me is you  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah  
Can't run-can't hide-can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
I'm getting tired of hearing that you're dangerous  
But they won't stop  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
That being with you won't break my heart  
So worried 'bout, the road ahead  
They can't see that, you're my best friend  
  
They're never gonna take me away from you  
There's nothing they can do  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah  
Can't run-can't hide-can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
How can I walk away  
When the feeling's so strong  
I know you're where I belong  
They say I let my heart  
Make up my mind  
That's why I'll never say goodbye  
I'll never say goodbye  
Or will I?  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah  
Can't run-can't hide-can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah  
Can't run-can't hide-can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
When the wrong one loves you right."  
©Francis Galuccio et. al.  
  
She collapsed in distress and knew that she would find no sleep this night. 


	7. Stupid Nobles

There was a ball tonight, and Selenity didn't rightly know what to do. Yes, she loved Elios, and yes, she could easily see herself with him for the rest of her life, but no, she did not want to come off as someone to pity. That day, she did not see much of Elios, and it annoyed her that he was not around every corner as usual. She did, however, see many suitors, whom she politely declined, but invited to the ball that night. In her dress, she looked like a real princess, and not some wannabe, so it was no wonder that when she walked in, all of the men started to talk to her.  
  
Luckily, Elios chose to enter just when Selenity had to start warding off Prince Alexander. He was thinking quickly when he saw her distress, and all that he could think of doing was kissing her. Which is exactly what he ended up doing, he walked over to her, and kissed her full on the lips, which made it more than clear that she was taken. It wasn't just any kiss either, it was the most romantic kiss he'd ever given, and the most passionate one she'd ever received. It was a kiss of true love, and everyone could see that. Nonetheless, jealousy made some murmur that it was only a matter of time before he got bored with her. After a long time, they pulled apart and both whispered; "Wow!" Then, she started to blush rather prettily, but he realized her embarrassment, and held her close. "It's okay Selenity, it doesn't matter what they say now, they know that I'm never going to let you go." Elios said it so quietly that it barely broke the semi-silence in the room, and only Selenity heard it. "I love you so much." She whispered back, and he smiled, saying; "I love you too." Those words had never come easy to him. before Selenity that is. Then, they separated, and walked off to different sides of the room, and everyone's response after that, was that they had rehearsed their kiss, or something along those lines.  
  
Selenity could not believe some of the questions that she was being asked now! "He made you do that, didn't he?" One person asked, and she shook her head. "No, I never expected it." Another said something that set her on the edge. "He's just going to leave you, you know that right?" That didn't even compare to what the last person said before she lost it. "Elios is probably cheating on you with that girl from last week." It wasn't the fact that she doubted Elios that made her angry, no, far from it, it was the fact that the person even had the nerve to say it. "What reason do you have to put him down like that, you don't even know him! Nobody does, and yet you all repeat the same rumors about us, and of course, you are all wrong! Leiah is in his past, and me, I'm in his now!" All of the people within ten feet of her heard that speech, and they all saw her burst into tears. "What is the princess crying about?" "She is just accepting the fact that her relationship with the priest's son is going nowhere." How wrong could they be? Selenity fell to her knees, and people created a barrier around her. They all asked if she would be all right, and if there was anything that they could do about her new 'realization'.  
  
Elios was also answering questions when he heard someone ask; "Princess, should we get rid of him for you?" He ran towards the huge crowd of people and started pushing his way through them. Then, a large man and woman stopped him. "You are not going to hurt our princess anymore than you already have, and we are prepared to defend that vow." Selenity could be seen hunched over on the floor with her face in her hands. "Dammit, I haven't done anything you morons, don't you see that you are the ones that made her cry, and not me? I swear, you know as much about the way she thinks as you know about the way I think, and I am telling you now, you don't know anything." Still, they did not budge, so he practically flung the man away with his energy, and scrambled forward before the woman knew what had happened. Elios then dove under some barricading arms, and slid on the floor with one knee until he reached her. Then, he gently took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. It was hopeless with all of the people who were trying to pry him off of her. "This isn't a damn circus, nor is it a petting zoo, so be on your way, and get off of me!" Only a few people listened and attempted to persuade others to do the same. Finally, Selenity spoke to him softly. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" Resignation showed when he closed his eyes, but in fact, he pushed everyone back and created an invisible wall of his own, which was in no way soundproof to the people on the outside. He had done this on purpose, because he had a feeling that Selenity would try to tell him what they had said, and they needed to hear all of it. "I don't know Selenity, I just don't know.  
Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight."  
Elios took her hand, and she lifted her head from her knees, causing him to smile sadly at her.  
"I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry."  
He tilted her chin upward to wipe away her tears.  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
And that's what they think  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more."  
He emphasized the last phrase not only for her, but for their audience as well.  
"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be right there with you  
But you've got to hold on  
I'll come for you  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always  
  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you  
Always."  
©Phil Collins and Disney; don't trust any of the songs in this story,  
especially not this one!  
  
They stood, and he held her while he let the barrier fall, bracing for them to attack him. "I don't know what I'd do without you Selenity, you're the reason that life is worth living, so I won't let them take you away from me without a fight." "And I won't let them take you away from me, because I don't know how I would put up with them." First, a man came down and said; "You are just lying to her! The next time a prettier girl walks by, you won't give a damn!" That almost made him angry, except that he knew how to respond to that. "That will never happen, because Selenity is the most beautiful woman in this galaxy and the rest of them." For the second time that night, she blushed, but they all mistook it. "See, you have embarrassed her now! Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
  
Once again, Selenity was angry. "I'm not embarrassed, just flattered." A young woman stepped forward. "Princess, how can you believe him?" Her expression softened, and she said; "Because.  
When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you - all the way  
Happy to be near you  
When you need someone to cheer you - all the way."  
They looked surprised when she sang the first line. Elios picked up the next verse.  
"Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes - if it's real  
  
When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless she needs you - all the way."  
Selenity cut in then, and looked gratefully at Elios.  
"Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what may."  
Then, Elios joined in.  
"Who knows where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say."  
Selenity stopped.  
"But if you'll let me love you."  
Elios did the same thing after that verse.  
"It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way."  
Again, they switched.  
"All the way."  
Selenity sang one of the verses again.  
"Taller than the tallest tree is  
That's how it's got to feel."  
Elios then started, and she drifted off.  
"Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
That's how deep it goes - if it's real  
  
When somebody needs you  
It's no good unless she needs you - all the way."  
Selenity sang again.  
"Through the good or lean years  
And for all the in between years - come what may."  
Then, they both sang the last part.  
"Who knows where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you  
All the way."  
©Jimmy Van Heusan and Sammy Cahn  
They still did not want to acknowledge that Elios was a different person now. "Who are you kidding, you re not in love with the princess!" That was the last straw! Selenity tried to run at them, but Elios held her back. "It is my turn; if they won't listen to reasoning, they will listen to power." Half of them skidded backwards into the other half of them, and Elios lead her out. 


	8. We're Not Ready

Author's Note: Do not read if you are skittish about going a tiny bit farther than just kissing! I suspect that if you are still reading this, you will be fine.  
Love and corny love songs ensue! ***********************************************************************  
They both went into his room and sat on the bed. "I hate my life." Selenity said with sarcasm. "Oh, It can't be that bad!" Elios exclaimed, also with sarcasm, and pulled her towards him. She put her head on his shoulder, and just answered. "No, it's worse, except for one thing." He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled. "What is that?"  
"Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we're dreaming  
  
Day by day  
I find my way  
Look for the song and the meaning  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
People run  
Sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun  
Life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
As lost I have been  
I've found love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps running....for you."  
©James Horner and Will Jennings  
"Selenity, I love you, but there has to be a better way to explain myself then that." She was already blushing, but when Elios kissed her, it made the kiss in the ballroom look like a peck on the cheek! Elios was caressing her back, and once again, she thought that she might melt when his fingers actually touched skin, sending chills up her back, and making her beg for more. Her own fingers were laced into his hair, and when the kiss became *ahem* French, she pulled one hand out, and let it travel down his side, then upwards until it was on his shoulder.  
  
If Selenity hadn't been on her back before, she was now, as Elios withdrew from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. Then, he gave her one last kiss on the lips and pulled her up. "Why did you stop?" He wished that he hadn't, but it was already done. "We both wanted to go further, but rationally, we probably would have regretted it later." "Why? I mean, you do expect this to last. right?" He smiled at her misinterpretation. "Of course I do, besides.  
If you ever  
Ever leave me  
Life will go on  
Stars will still be  
Bright as diamonds in the sky now  
Even if you said goodbye now  
Oh, the clock wouldn't stop, no  
That sun would keep shining down  
If you weren't here with me  
This world would still be spinnin' 'round  
But baby there would be  
  
Just no living without loving you  
How could I ever survive  
Just no living without loving you  
It would be like living without being alive without you."  
Selenity looked beautiful in the little lighting that he had been given, and now, she sang.  
"If you ever walk out this door  
What would I have left to live for  
What would there be left to do now  
What would I be without you now  
Oh, the clock wouldn't stop, no  
Each day would go on just the same  
It wouldn't stop the sun and rain  
But baby there would be  
  
Just no living without loving you  
How could I ever survive  
Just no living without loving you  
It would be like living without being alive without you."  
He took over again; after all, he had brought it up.  
"Oh, the clock wouldn't stop, no  
But baby  
There would be  
  
Just no living without loving you  
How could I ever survive  
Just no living without loving you  
It would be like living without being alive without you."  
©Diane Warren  
Selenity stood, and he opened the door for her. "I'll see you later tonight." He said, and she raised an eyebrow. "I hesitate to ask." Elios leaned against the doorframe. "Selenity, I've been seeing you in my dreams for years." Her eyes widened, and he took advantage of it by kissing her. "Goodnight my love." Elios withdrew from her, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Selenity recovered from what Elios said about two seconds after he closed the door. Her frazzled nerves did not comprehend how she had moved from his doorway to her bedroom. She changed into a nightgown and then sat on her bed. How much had she wanted him to go further? Too much, she realized with a thought. He was right to call it off when he did, because her mother would have been able to tell. She sighed and looked out the window, where there were stars in the sky.  
"Good night, my someone.  
Good night, my love.  
Sleep tight, my someone.  
Sleep tight, my love.  
  
Our star is shining its brightest light,  
For good night, my love, for good night.  
  
Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be --  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
I wish they may and I wish they might.  
Now good night, my someone, good night.  
  
"True love can be whispered from heart to heart,  
When lovers are parted," they say  
I don't have to depend  
On a wish and a star  
As long as my heart knows who you are  
  
Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be --  
Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
  
I wish they may and I wish they might.  
Now good night, my someone, good night.  
  
Good night! Good night!"  
©Meredith Wilson again 


	9. Good Bye To You

Author's Note: Do not go crazy about King Endymoin being unfair. There would be no story without a problem. R/R I need to know what you guys think! ********************************************************************** Elios woke with the sun in his eyes. His thoughts flipped to the dreams of the night before, in which he had dreamed of Selenity, and of what might have happened if he had not stopped yesterday. Quickly, he put on his tunic and opened the door. Outside was an angry looking mob. He chuckled, and looked to see how many he had to push aside when he saw Selenity leaning against the wall in the corner. A sword was flung at him, and he threw up an invisible barrier, just as he had the night before, and then caught the sword by the hilt and wrenched it from the hands of its owner. "I trust that you had sweet dreams?" Elios asked Selenity, and she smiled a close-mouthed smile. "Of course, you always make my dreams sweet." The crowd parted, but only because he made them as he walked towards Selenity, took her in his arms, and gave her a very greedy kiss just to irk their audience.  
He started out gently, but then, he gained access to her mouth, and the kiss became deeper until they had to stop and breathe. Then, he dove in again, and nipped her lower lip, causing her to sigh into his embrace, and making him all the more pleased with himself when he heard the people complaining about their very public display of affection, and then starting to leave. When some of them still wouldn't budge, he moved to her neck, as he had the night before, and heard her take in her breath rather quickly. "Are they gone?"  
"Yes." Selenity answered, but there was something in her voice that was different from before. He pulled back, and looked at her; she was shivering. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Y. yes." She tried to keep her voice steady, because there was an assassin aiming a gun at her, and he was threatening to shoot Elios as well. Selenity was at a loss as to what to do now. She heard feet thundering down the adjacent hallway, but they would never be able to get there in time. Then she whipped her wrist up at an angle, and her bracelet reflected a glare into the man's eyes, causing him to drop the gun. Elios whirled around, and she slid down the wall to the floor.  
  
He shot his hands out and the man flew into the air. "Who sent you, and why are you trying to kill the princess?" "I work for myself, and all of the other nobles that think that you would change her into someone unfit to rule our universe." The guards zoomed around the corner, and he dropped the man onto them. Elios whirled around, and pulled Selenity up into his arms. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked half-seriously, half-sympathetically. "He was threatening to kill you too if I did; it would have been too dangerous because I.I.  
"I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
  
I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
And all you ever need  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
  
'Cause I need you  
More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are....  
  
I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In your everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you  
©Diane Warren is a genius!  
  
"Oh Selenity, I already do." His lips brushed her own, and she felt tears coming to her eyes. This kiss was different than his other kisses, this kiss was not deep, but it was soft like air, and more meaningful to her. When he pulled back, she saw her father over his shoulder. "Come with me Selenity." It was an order, so she quickly followed him, leaving Elios to be by himself for a time. "Sit." Another order, she sat across the table from him in his office. "Selenity, Elios is bad news. He is endangering you, and your crown, and I will have none of that. Your mother may be all right with this fling of yours, but I am most displeased. The nobles are in an uproar, and I do not want a civil war on my hands, so I will make this quite simple for you; leave him, or I will find a way to make him leave you." Selenity's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "How could you?" "I have to protect this family, and by the gods, I will keep doing so after I die, so I do not care how you do it, but leave him, and leave him today." Tears came to her eyes, and she stood unsteadily. "But I love him." She whispered, and he shook his head, his face softening. "I know Selenity, I do, but it is for your own protection. You saw what happened today, and I surely do not wish for the same thing to happen, but with a different outcome." Understanding that she had achieved, but willingness was out the window. No longer could she look her father in the face, so she ran to her room and slammed the door, sobbing into her pillow.  
"Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in me soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
I'm starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting  
All over again  
The last three days were just pretend  
And I said  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't spend a day without you  
Closing my eyes  
And you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not light out  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I don't want what's yours and I don't want what's mine  
I just want you  
And I'm giving away this too  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars are out  
I'll lie awake  
You're my shooting star."  
©Michelle Branch; dammit, they were too cute for this! 


	10. The Breakup

Half the day went by, and Selenity tried to avoid Elios. Naturally, he noticed this, and eventually just walked over to her, took her by the shoulders, pushed her up against the wall, and asked a bit icily; "What did your father say to you?" She looked away, tears filling her eyes for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "I can't." Selenity trailed off.  
  
Elios saw a tear run down her cheek, and his rather angry expression changed to one of concern. "Selenity, what happened?" He had a hunch, but did not want to make any assumptions yet. "Elios, I. this is so hard for me to say." Right now, what she needed was a friend, and not a lover. His arms went around her, and he pulled her close, trying to soothe her. "I have to leave, right?" Selenity nodded, and he knew how crushed she was. He sighed; he had to be the strong one, because Selenity couldn't. "It isn't that he does not understand, it's just that he does not want me to get hurt."  
  
"In what way?" Selenity pulled back, and he looked into her eyes. "He does not want something like what happened this morning to repeat itself, only with a different outcome." Elios nodded, kissed her softly, and then said. "You'll be in my heart." He whispered, and she nodded back. "Goodbye." She put her palm on his cheek, and he covered her own hand with his. Then, he was gone, and she sang quietly.  
  
"Close the door  
Shut the world away  
All the fight's gone from this wounded heart  
Across the floor  
Dreams and shadows play  
Like wind blown refugees  
  
Call the man  
Who deals in love beyond repair  
He can heal the world  
Of hearts in need of care  
Shine a light ahead  
When the next step is unclear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
  
I close my eyes  
I remember when  
Your sweet love filled this empty room  
The tears I cry  
Won't bring it back again  
Unless the lonely star should fall  
  
Call the man  
Who deals in love beyond repair  
He can heal the world  
Of hearts in need of care  
Shine a light ahead  
When the next step is unclear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
  
Needed in the chaos and confusion  
From the plains to city hall  
Needed where the proud who walk the wire are set to fall  
  
Call the man  
Who deals in once upon a time  
Maybe he  
Can mend this broken heart of mine  
Shine a light ahead  
Now the future isn't clear  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
Call the man  
He's needed here  
  
He's needed here  
He's needed here  
Call the man  
  
He's needed here  
Right here right now."  
©Andy Hill and Peter Sinfield, the pain in the song is so obvious  
  
Queen Serenity was just coming down the hallway when she saw her daughter crying. "Selenity, what's wrong?" She hugged her daughter, and then pulled away. "Mother, I had to leave him." It was quite obvious whom she was speaking of. "Why did you leave him, I thought you two liked each other?"  
  
"We do, father made me do it! I understand his reasoning, but I just can't handle it, I. I love him. I can actually feel how far away he is, and it's killing me, even though it has only been a few minutes. How can I survive for the rest of my life wen I can barely stand five minutes?" Selenity's tears ran down her cheeks in an unending river of emotion. "Oh Selenity, I'm so sorry!" She let her mother hold her, like she had when she was just a child, for a few minutes. "I have to deal with this now." Her room was her only refuge now, and she feared that she might never leave it. 


	11. The Aftermath

A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but it had to be. ************************************************************************ Elios was also dying on the inside, but unlike Selenity, he was able to control his sadness. "Elios, what are you doing home? I told you to go up to the surface, and I won't let you." He looked into his mother's eyes, and she stopped. "Elios, what happened?"  
"I fell in love, and I lost." He knew that she would try to call Serenity and find out why it hadn't worked. "So she found someone else?" Elios shook his head sadly. "No, I loved her, and she loved me, but we couldn't be together, so it's over." That was part of it anyway. He walked up the temple steps and into his room. Never again would he fall in love, because Selenity had changed him, and he would not be able to look at any woman in the same way.  
  
Selenity sat on her bed and started whispering to herself.  
  
"They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You never were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
But then I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
I can't take it  
I want you to know  
  
One of us is crying  
One of us is dying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead."  
  
In his cold room in Elysium, Elios unexpectedly started to sing.  
  
"One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for someone and feeling  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he could never have left at all  
  
I never saw myself as a concealed attraction  
Never felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed my mind and I want you to know  
  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead."  
  
Selenity continued where she had left off.  
  
"One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for someone and feeling  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing you had never left at all  
Never left at all  
  
Elios sang with her, though he did not know that.  
  
"Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing they were somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for you and feeling  
Sorry for myself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing they had never left at all."  
©Bjorn Ulaveaus et. al.  
  
Selenity cried herself to sleep that night, and Elios didn't sleep at all. 


	12. Getting Back to You

A/N: I was on a roll with this story, it only took me two days to write, but if you feel like I have to elaborate, I will try. ************************************************************************ Many weeks later, Selenity was still a wreck on the inside. The old rumors had changed into ones about how Elios had 'cheated' on her. She tried to ignore them, but they hit closer to home every time. Some guy came up to her, said something cruel, and made her beyond angry. "We told you that he would cheat on you, so get over it!" Her first impulse was to cry, but then she remembered that she had to be strong, for Elios if for no one else. So she slapped him. "Who the hell do you think you are? It is because of people like you that he had to leave, and now you make it sound like it was his fault! Yes, my heart has been broken, but not by him, by everyone who passed on the rumors." She yelled at him, and since it was a ball, everyone heard her. "None of you know anything, and you know what, I'm sick of your ignorance! You nobles think that you know everything, but all that you hear about anything is from your servants when they give you nice massages or make your food. And none of you know what it is like to be in love, because all of your marriages are out of convenience, and chances are that at least five of you are cheating on your significant other with someone whom you could potentially love for real." Running to her room, she started singing.  
  
"I listen to the sound of the rain fallin' down my window  
Prayin' for a gentle wind  
To bring my baby back again  
Tryin' to be strong but I'm not getting much stronger  
Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine  
I lay awake 'coz I can't take another night lonely  
It's been too long, I can't hold on no more  
  
Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till he's here beside me  
Here beside me again  
  
Talking on the phone but that don't make it any better  
Nothing's gonna ease this pain  
Until I'm in his arms again  
Runnin' down the stairs there's a taxi that's waiting for me  
Loneliness I'm gonna leave you far behind  
I'd walk for days through pouring rain  
Anything to be with him  
It's been so long, I can't be strong no more  
  
Leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till he's here beside me  
Here beside me again  
I gotta be with my baby  
  
Gotta be with him  
Gotta be by his side  
Gotta be with him  
My heart's made up my mind  
  
I'm leavin' on the next plane out  
'Coz I gotta see my baby  
It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till he's here beside me  
Here beside me again  
  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
  
It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
And I just won't sleep at night  
Till he's here beside me  
Here beside me again  
  
Gotta be with my baby, gonna be with my baby  
Gonna take the next plane or the next train  
Gotta get there gotta see my baby  
And nothing's gonna stop me from leavin' this time  
Leavin' on the next plane out."  
©Diane Warren, like I said, a genius!  
  
Selenity ran to her mother, and said; "Send me to Elysium!" Queen Serenity dropped the papers that she was holding. "What!" She exclaimed, and Selenity pleaded with her. "Please, if you do this, I will never ask you to help me again." Her mother bit her lip. "Selenity, I couldn't, your father." Selenity cut her off.  
  
"Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance  
  
Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong  
It doesn't have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong  
'Cause when he's in my arms I understand  
We don't have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There's no plan  
It's in not our hands  
  
Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance  
  
Now I can feel what you're afraid to do  
If you give your leave to go  
Will you give too much away  
I can't let this moment pass me by  
Can't question this chance  
Or expect any answers  
I can try  
But love doesn't ask you why  
  
Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance  
  
Love doesn't ask why."  
©Barry Mann et. al.  
  
Serenity was still biting her lip. "I may not be able to get you too close to the temple, but I can get you into Elysium; from there, you will know the way." She put her hand up, and power ran down her arm, then it flowed to Selenity, and she was transported to a meadow. She turned to the west, and knew that was where she had to go.  
"I'm looking back through the weeks  
Down this highway  
Memories, they all lead up to this one day  
And many dreams lost along the way  
Haunt me still  
I guess they always will  
When love was too much to bear  
I just left it there  
But here I stand face to face  
With this heart of mine  
Livin' without you I only fall behind  
We had a love most people never find  
All this time I never realized  
And the courage I finally found  
Has made me turn around  
  
There is only one road I'm walkin'  
Only one lifetime one heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walkin'  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me  
  
I can still hear the song of your laughter  
I can still taste the sorrow of your tears  
We said goodbye but our hearts did not hear  
Now my love there's nothing left to fear  
With all my heart put me through  
It leads me back to you  
  
There is only one road I'm walkin'  
Only one lifetime one heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walkin'  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me  
  
There is only one road I'm walkin'  
Only one lifetime one heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walkin'  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me  
  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me."  
©Peter Zizzo 


	13. It's Up to You

A/N: Corniness, but essential to the story, so you cannot skip it! ************************************************************************ Elios woke suddenly, and looked east. "Selenity!" He jumped out of his bed, and threw on a T-shirt and some jeans. Then, he raced down the stairs and almost ran straight into his mother. "Elios, Serenity called; she sent."  
".Selenity, I know!" He was in a hurry, so he tried not to sound like she was holding him up. "How could you? You don't even have a phone within a mile of your bedroom." While running out the door, he yelled; "That's what happens when you're in love!"  
"Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound."  
  
Selenity felt that she was getting closer to him, so she sang.  
  
"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight."  
  
Elios practically heard her running, though they must have been miles apart.  
  
"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in  
Your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by,oh  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight."  
  
They were both singing now, as they ran toward each other even though they were still a few miles apart.  
  
"And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
I, I've fallen...  
  
Making my way down town  
Waking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight." ©Vanessa Carlton, yes, I do know that was a bit corny, but hey, I needed to  
put that song in  
  
Then, her legs went numb, and she looked down at her feet, which were burning with pain. There was a thorn lodged where a major ligament in her ankle would be. She tried in vain to keep going, and fell down. The pain was so enormous that she could feel herself passing out. "Elios, it's in your hands now." 


	14. Forgiveness

A/N: I hope you guys do not mind some variety, so I will give you something not by Celine Dion or ABBA. *********************************************************************** The sun rose, and he knew that he was very close to Selenity, but as he looked out over the landscape, she was nowhere to be seen. Elios kept walking, and looking for a sign of Selenity, any sign. He searched for hours, then sat down. He could not see her anywhere, and yet, he just knew that she was almost right next to him. He placed a hand behind him and leaned back. Elios then looked over his shoulder, and saw something silver. Getting up, he felt it, and realized that he was touching a lock of hair. About two feet away from him, Selenity's body was laying in the grass. He swept her up, and teleported back to the temple.  
  
Selenity opened her eyes, and let her vision adjust to her surroundings. Her ankle gave her no pain as she sat up, and put weight on it. Then, Elios walked into the room, saw her, and kissed her. "Elios, you found me!" He nodded, and tears of joy ran down her face. "Of course I did, Selenity, I could feel where you were the entire time."  
  
Elios kissed her again, more deeply this time, and when he pulled back, he said; "Gods I missed you." He pulled her to her feet, and held her close. "And I you."  
  
"I was forgotten  
Until you called my name  
Lost in the shadows  
Until you shined your light my way  
Now I believe again  
In all my dreams again  
I'm wide eyed and innocent  
Those doubting days  
Are so far away and oh  
  
I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
  
Now there's no mountain  
Too high for me to climb  
No ocean so wide  
That I could not reach the other side  
Now I believe in me  
Cause you live and breathe in me  
And nothing can come between  
We are one star  
No night can darken, Oh  
  
I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
  
It's an unspoken thing  
A quiet opening  
There are no words that can go that deep  
But I know  
I know  
  
I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is."  
©Arnie Roman and Rick Wake  
  
"Selenity I." She placed a finger on his lips. "Do you forgive me?" Elios laughed softly. "There is nothing to forgive." He bent down over her, touching her cheek with his palm, and at the same time brushing her hair back, but then, the door swung open, and he abandoned any thought of kissing her right then. His mother entered, and he pulled his arm from around Selenity's waist and took her hands. Brushing his lips over her knuckles on her right hand, he leaned in close enough that their lips were almost touching, and only she could hear him. "Not yet, but soon." Selenity nodded, and he pulled back slightly. "Selenity, this is my mother, and Mother, this is the woman that I love." His princess blushed, and took his mother's hand. "It is very nice to see you again, though you likely don't remember meeting me."  
"Yes, actually, I do, even though I was only about seven-years-old." Elios was a bit surprised by this, but he just let it go. His mother let Selenity's hand fall, and turned. "I will leave the two of you to. talk." Selenity's eyes widened for a second, and he himself was much more surprised now. "What does she know?"  
"I haven't said a word. How did you get your father to let you come here?" Elios said; the farthest they had gone was his kissing her neck, but that still was not something he wanted his mother to know. She smiled. "Elios, he didn't let me come. The only person who knows that I am here is my mother." He sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "What is going to happen now? Selenity, he told you to leave me for your own protection, and I cannot easily argue with that." Selenity reached up, and he kissed her as she pulled his face towards her's. "I have a feeling that none of that will matter now. I would give everything to be with you Elios, I was dying inside, but now, I feel whole again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll still have me." The question in her eyes made him smile. "Of course Selenity, after all.  
Through the darkness  
  
I can see your light  
  
And you will always shine  
  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
  
Your face I've memorized  
  
I idolize just you  
  
I look up to  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
I've loved you for so long  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
You walk past me  
  
I can feel your pain  
  
Time changes everything  
  
One truth always stays the same  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you  
  
I look up to  
  
Everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
And I believe in you  
  
Although you never asked me to  
  
I will remember you  
  
And what life put you through  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
  
I found one love  
  
You're still you  
  
After all  
  
You're still you."  
©Ennio Moricone and Linda Thompson  
  
Selenity had tears in her eyes when he kissed her. "I'm so in love with you." He said against her lips, and she smiled. "I'm more in love with you." She said, and let him kiss her one last time. "We should go back to your palace." Elios said, and she realized that they really had no other choice. "Yes, I suppose that you're right." They stood, and his arms went around her, making her breath catch in her throat. 


	15. Home Again

A/N: Really short chapter, but the story is almost over!  
*********************************************************************** They appeared in the front lawn of the palace, just as some of the guests from the previous night's ball were finally leaving. "Hey, it's the princess, someone go fetch the king!" Selenity laughed, and pulled away from Elios, even though she very much wanted to be in his arms. Her parents ran out the front door just as Elios kissed her. "See, what did I tell you Endymoin, no rotten rumors are going to keep them away from each other, and you know that never would have stopped us." They pulled back, a bit embarrassed by the fact that they were being spoken about by her parents. "Mother, Father, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Elios go," she said as she turned to him,  
"'Cause I need you  
More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are....  
  
I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In your everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
'Cause baby I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you"  
©Diane Warren  
  
Selenity finished, and Elios just held her, which was more meaningful than anything else he could have done. "Selenity, I already do. Living without you was hell." 


	16. Secrecy

A/N: I'm done! I hope you liked it, because I loved writing it. If you liked this, I am planning to come out with a new one soon about Elios and Rini, called "The Smell of Roses". Since they are my fave couple, I have written tons! Tell me if I should put out a new one! ************************************************************************ Days later, there were still some rumors about Elios, but ever since her speech, they had quieted down. Selenity walked to his room, and opened the door. "Elios, may I come in?"  
"Of course." He answered, and she let herself in. They were supposed to go to another ball, and this time, they would enter together. It looked as though he had been working on something. "What are those papers?" He sighed. "They are to my father, it basically states that I am sorry that I had to leave without seeing him. When I went back, he was away on some sort of business trip." She nodded, and he walked over to the door on the other side of the room, and opened it to reveal a courtyard. "Funny, I never noticed that before." Elios laughed, and she raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't have, it was behind a rather large curtain that I finally decided to open." Selenity walked over to him, and he took her hand.  
  
They entered the large courtyard, and Elios took both of Selenity's hands. "Elios, what.?" He put a finger to her lips, as she had so often done to him.  
  
"I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you  
Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason  
In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to hold you  
  
I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
You came out of my dream and made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason  
In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to hold you  
You are the reason, baby  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason." ©Carole King et.al. I don't care if it is a girl song, it applies to his  
character!  
  
"Elios." Again, he quieted her, and pulled a box out of his pocket. He went down on one knee. "Selenity, princess of my dreams, will you marry me?"  
  
Selenity covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the gasp that came out. A thousand emotions were brewing in her mind, and a thousand more answers were as well. Was she ready for this? She thought about it for a second. You only live once. "Yes, I love you Elios, of course I'll marry you!  
  
I'll paint my mood in shades of blue  
Paint my soul to be with you  
I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones  
Draw your mouth to my own  
  
I'll draw your arms around my waist  
Then all doubt I shall erase  
I'll paint the rain that softly lands on your wind-blown hair  
  
I'll trace a hand to wipe out your tears  
A look to calm your fears  
A silhouette of dark and light  
While we hold each other oh so tight  
  
I'll paint a sun to warm your heart  
Swearing that we'll never part  
That's the colour of my love  
  
I'll paint the truth  
Show how I feel  
Try to make you completely real  
I'll use a brush so light and fine  
To draw you close and make you mine  
  
I'll paint a sun to warm your heart  
Swearing that we'll never part  
That's the colour of my love  
  
I'll draw the years all passing by  
So much to learn so much to try  
  
And with this ring our lives will start  
Swearing that we'll never part  
I offer what you cannot buy  
Devoted love until we die."  
©Arthur Ganov and Dvaid Foster; aww, how cute!  
  
Elios slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her deeply. He then said; "I love you too Selenity, until the end of the Earth." She smiled, and he was glad that she was finally happy. "And I love you Elios, until time itself ceases to exist."  
  
When they entered the ball, every eye in the room was on them. Selenity and Elios walked over to her mother, and without a word, she showed her the ring. Her mother glanced at her father, then said. "You have our blessing." The people gasped, and Selenity smiled. She felt Elios' hand on her shoulder, and looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered, and turned to face him. "And I love you." Selenity took his hand, and placed it on her cheek, letting the warmth soothe her.  
  
Elios smiled just a little before he bent over her, and gave her the kiss that he had meant to give her in Elysium. It was soft, and became no deeper; but the love that it transferred was heart wrenching for all that witnessed it, and to those people, it was pure, true, and undying love.  
And they lived happily ever after...  
  
The End 


End file.
